


Blueberry Eyes

by Charlonely



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug go rooftop racing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blueberry Eyes

It happened in an instant.

Adrien was running on rooftops with Ladybug. They both were smiling and talking. They were racing each other to the Eiffel tower. Adrien tried to get closer to Ladybug so he could distract her. Gaining speed tried to touch her but accidentally pushed her instead.

Adrien could see the look of surprise on her face. Ladybug messed up her footing and tripped. Adrien tried to reach out to her, but he was too late. Ladybug was falling and he tried to fall as well to catch her. Ladybug was falling faster and faster an-.

_Crack_

“No no no,” Adrien whispered.

Ladybug was laid flat on the concrete. There was blood seeping from the back of her head. Adrien got closer. He shook her shoulder.

“Wake up.” Tears were gathering up in his eyes.

Adrien continued shaking her getting more desperate in each attempt. His tears were falling. He was having trouble breathing.

“Did I just kill her?” Adrien was trying to desperately calm down. “No, you can’t die you’re ladybug you always come up on top.”

No matter how he had shaken her the was no reply. Not even a twitch of movement came from her. He could tell she wasn’t breathing but he didn’t want to check her pulse to confirm if she was dead.

Adrien held onto Ladybug’s hand while he continued crying. He looked at her face. Her eyes were still open.

Her eyes were as beautiful as they had been before. He couldn’t look away. Her eyes that always held happiness and light were now lifeless.

“Why god?” Adrien’s voice cracked. He looked at the sky. “Why couldn’t it be me?”

The next day when people came out of their houses all they could see was Adrien crying over a girl with blueberry eyes.


End file.
